


Interlude: Closure

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Ghost Whisperer AU [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Ghost Whisperer AU, Interlude, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Arya’s ready for a fight when Gendry storms into the house the next night. Nostrils flaring, eyes blazing. She knows on some level it’s his frustrating way of dealing with worry, especially after everything that’s happened, but he brought this on himself and she’s ready to fight back.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Ghost Whisperer AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715362
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Interlude: Closure

Interlude: Closure

xXx

Arya stands outside the clinic, huffing as she checks her watch for the third time in half an hour. She sighs as she sees the time, and turns from the road, preparing to walk away. She only makes it a few steps before a car pulls up to the curb, stopping her short. She turns annoyed, watching as Gendry jumps out of the driver’s seat and jogs toward her. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” he says looking contrite.

“Might I remind you that you’re the one who doesn’t want me to walk anywhere anymore?” 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” he continues, sliding her bag off her shoulder and ushering her toward the car. He helps her in and puts her bag in the back, then climbs in again and drives off. 

“Why were you late?” she asks as he pulls away from the curb. 

“Podrick called me about some evidence on a cold case I’m looking into.” Gendry explains, eyes on the road. 

“Oh yeah, what’s it about?” 

As he pulls up to a red light he turns his head to look at her and smiles. “It’s nothing major, just curious,” he replies. He looks back in time to see the light change. “What do you want for dinner?” 

Arya knows he’s changing the subject on purpose, but she has no reason not to trust him, so she lets it go. “Do you want to cook something or order out?” 

“Let’s order out, I’m not in the mood to cook.” 

xXx

Arya hums, the feel of Gendry’s warm hands tracing her spine sending goosebumps across her skin. She feels Gendry smirk against her lips before he pulls her closer. He runs his fingers down her spine into the waistband of her pajama pants, tugging them down as he goes. When they’re far enough down she kicks them free and off the bed. They lay there, making out lazily, slowly building up to something more. 

Arya throws her leg over his hip and uses the momentum to push him onto his back, straddling his waist. His hands move to her hips automatically, steadying her as she leans over him to nip at his neck. He groans at the bite of her teeth against his skin, fingers flexing in the skin of her hips. She feels his length against her center as she trails little nips down his chest. She’s not sure she can draw this out any longer and just as she’s about to slip down on him, the buzzing of his phone against the nightstand draws his attention. 

“If you ignore it, they’ll go away.” she mutters, reaching down to wrap her hand around him. He groans loud and long, but reaches for his phone nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry love, I have to take this.” he tells her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her off his lap all while climbing out of bed and answering his phone. He slips into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, completely oblivious to Arya’s outrage. 

Arya stares at the door, huffing in annoyance. She pouts for a moment, running through a few choice words in her head before finally grabbing her pjs and slipping them back on. She gets back into bed, shutting off the lights and hunkering down in the dark. 

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and Gendry steps out, phone in hand. He makes his way back over and drops the phone on the nightstand before crawling back in. She feels him move up against her side, his lips against the shell of her ear. The lust rears back up but she ignores it. 

“Now, where were we?” he asks, nipping at the lobe of her ear. It takes immense will power to fight the urge to give in, but in the end she merely replies;

“I’m not in the mood anymore.” she elbows him lightly, forcing space between them. 

“What? Why not?” he asks a little put out. She feels him pull back, giving her the space she’s clearly asking for. 

“Why do you think?” she snaps. “What is going on with you?” 

“What are you talking about? Nothing is going on.”

“Gendry.” she sighs. “You were late picking me up yesterday, you just cut off sex to answer your phone… that’s not nothing.” she tells him. “Is this all about that cold case?” he doesn’t answer right away, which is all the answer she needs. “Please tell me you’re alright.” she asks. 

Gendry sighs. “It’s complicated. I can’t talk about it right now.” he sounds so pained by the admission, that Arya feels her anger slip away. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe.” 

“I promise.” this time he doesn’t hesitate and she feels him move closer again. She doesn’t push him away, letting him wrap his arms around her and settle down against her side. That nagging feeling that something is wrong doesn’t really go away, but she trusts him enough to let it go for now. 

xXx

Arya’s ready for a fight when Gendry storms into the house the next night. Nostrils flaring, eyes blazing. She knows on some level it’s his frustrating way of dealing with worry, especially after everything that’s happened, but he brought this on himself and she’s ready to fight back.

“What the hell, Arry!” he exclaims as he enters the kitchen. The looks up from the cutting board, glaring across the island at him. 

“What?” she snaps.

“What? Why did you walk home? I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that anymore!”

“What was I supposed to do Gendry? Wait around for hours hoping you would suddenly remember I told you I was leaving early today?”

“You didn’t tell me that.” he insists.

“I most certainly did. Two days ago over dinner. I then made sure to text you about it because once again, your phone was the most interesting thing at the table.” 

Gendry hesitates, staring at her for a moment before pulling out his phone. She goes back to chopping vegetables while he scrolls through his messages. Even out of the corner of her eye she can see the way his entire body deflates, the anger seeping away. 

“Fuck, Arry, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” she grits through her teeth, never looking up at him. 

“No it’s not. I’ve been-” he cuts himself off. “It won’t happen again.” he finally finishes. 

“Whatever you say.” she mutters, scooping up the vegetable and depositing them in the pot on the stove. She hears Gendry’s heavy sigh behind her before he walks off, his heavy footfalls on the stairs giving away his path. 

She wants to feel bad, she knows how much he loves his job and what it means to him, but she can’t bring herself to care at the moment. Not after spending most of the last week worrying about whatever case he’s working on. She knows logically that if things were really bad he would have told her by now, but it’s only been three weeks since she escaped the cult and tensions are high among everyone involved. Gendry himself made her promise not to go anywhere alone until they were absolutely sure she was safe from them. Jon had agreed with him, which only made it that much harder to argue. And then there were her own concerns. She had watched someone kick Gendry’s face in, almost literally, only to wake up two weeks later with no idea if he was safe, and only a small amount of time to think about it before she was running for her life from a house about to explode. Needless to say, everyone was still on pins and needles. 

Gendry returns by the time dinner is finished, freshly showered and in the sweatpants and t-shirt he leaves there to lounge around in. She’s been thinking about asking him to move in for a few days now, in between worrying about him and being angry that whatever is going on at work is important enough for him to act completely out of character. It would make more sense, it’s not as if he’s ever at his flat anymore. She’s not even sure the last time he was there, but right now probably isn’t the time to bring it up. 

They eat in silence, a tension sitting between them as they refuse, as only two people as stubborn as they are can, to talk about what’s really bothering them. It’s silly, honestly. After everything they’ve been through something like this should be nothing, but maybe it’s the close proximity to everything that makes it mean so much more than it should. 

The tension breaks as Gendry’s phone rings near the end of dinner. He sighs, dropping his head as he reaches into his pocket to pull it out. She watches as he taps something on the screen and puts it back in his pocket. 

“What?” he questions when he catches her staring at him. 

A million responses run through her mind but she quickly shuts them all down. “Nothing.” she mumbles, more to herself as she shakes her head. She grabs her empty plate and gets up, moving to the sink where she starts washing it. 

She hears Gendry’s harsh sigh behind her but doesn’t turn around to confront her. She hears the scrape of his chair against the wood floor and his heavy footfalls as he stomps out of the kitchen and back up stairs. She flinches as the bedroom door slams, but she refuses to react anymore than that, even when she hears him come back downstairs and walk out the front door. 

xXx

“What are you doing back?” Davos’ voice pulls him from his thoughts. He looks up from the file on his desk to find the older man walking toward him, jacket over one arm, briefcase in the other hand. 

He sighs, rubbing the sting of exhaustion from his eyes. “Just trying to catch a break on this cold case.” 

Davos stops on the opposite side of the desk, looking over the edge at the file. After a moment he pulls away. “Huh, how does Arya feel about you working on her case?” 

“She doesn’t know. Didn’t want to get her hopes up. She actually didn’t tell me anything about any of this until a few weeks ago. I heard about it from someone else first.” 

“Is that why you two are fighting?” Gendry looks up at the older man, eyes a little wide in surprise. Davos chuckles. “I’ve been married for forty-seven years lad, I know the signs.”

“I just… I’ve had a breakthrough, but it’s not enough and I’ve been so busy working on it I’ve forgotten things and been late and I’ve gotten calls that she wants to know about but I can’t tell her-” he cuts himself off. “I just don’t know what to do now. I’ve gone as far as I can and it’s not enough.” 

Davos is quiet for a moment just observing Gendry as he rubs his hands over his face in another attempt to rid himself of exhaustion. “Can I offer you a bit of advice?” 

“Sure.” Gendry concedes. 

“I think you should go home and tell Arya all of this. She’s come a long way since the accident, give her the benefit of the doubt.” Davos then bids him goodnight, turning to leave. 

Gendry watches him walk away, the truth in his words ringing through his head. He’s not sure how long he sits there before he packs up and walks out.

xXx

The first floor of the house is dark when Gendry steps through the front door. He fights back the feeling of unease the darkened house gives him. After having that dream about the darkness swallowing him for a week straight, he hadn’t had it since. But the few he had had already had stuck with him in a way that made him second guess a few things. One of which was his unease in the dark. 

He pushes it aside, dropping his key on the table by the door and his jacket on the coat tree before making his way upstairs. He steps into the bedroom, the bedside lamp the only light. The bed is empty and Arya isn’t in sight, but he quickly realizes she’s more than likely in the bathroom. He makes his way to the closed door, listening closely and when he hears the sound of water he gently knocks. 

“Arry.” he calls through the door softly. She doesn’t answer right away, so he continues; “Can I come in?” again she doesn’t answer right away and he’s just about to give up and go to bed when he hears her.

“If you want to.” her voice is soft and it breaks his heart to hear her sound so small. 

He opens the door, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He finds her lying in the clawfoot tub, looking up at him. Slowly he walks over, slipping down onto the floor beside the tub. He leans back against the wall opposite her. 

“I know the last couple of days have been difficult dealing with me.” 

“Gendry-” she tries to argue. 

“No, please, let me explain.” he insists. She doesn’t reply and he takes that as a prompt to continue. “I should have told you from the beginning what I was doing, and I want to tell you now.” 

“You don’t have to.” Arya speaks up. “I trust you.” 

Gendry smiles at her. “I know, love, I know you do. I need to tell you though, because it directly affects you and good or bad you need to know.” he hesitates, collecting his thoughts and thankfully she doesn’t interrupt again. “I wasn’t honest with you, back in Storm’s End when you told me about the accident you were in.” he begins, searching her face for any sort of reaction. When he doesn’t see anything he continues. “I did know about it already, more than I let on. After the bank robbery, I was talking to the coroner and he claimed to know you, knew about the accident and explained everything.” he says. “Not long after I pulled the file and started looking into it. It took quite awhile. Several months almost a year now, but I managed to catch a break, a bit of a long shot and with Podrick’s help… we… we found him.” 

As Gendry spoke tears began running down Arya’s face and he watched as her hands came up to scrub them away, leaving even larger wet tracks across her cheeks. “You found him?” she questions, voice strained as she fights back the emotions. He nods. “You don’t seem all that happy about it.” 

Gendry huffs. “Yeah well, after we identified him, the day you were taken actually, it took a bit to track him down.”

“Where is he?” 

“In the hospital, on life support. Kevin Baumgarden. Lifelong alcoholic, dying of liver failure. He’s got hours to live at this point.” 

“You found him though, so why are you so upset?” she asks, confused. 

“I can’t do anything about it. I can’t arrest him, or take him to trial. He’s not going to have to answer for what he did and without a guilty verdict, we can’t just tell everyone it was him. Not that he has family left to argue about it. They all pretty much abandoned him because of his drinking.” 

“Gendry, you found him. After years of not knowing, of only being able to speculate, you found him. We have the answers.” she tells him, shifting to lean forward on her arms against the side. 

“But is it enough?” 

Arya seems to think about it for a moment. “A few years ago, it wouldn’t have been, but more recently, I’ve learned to let go thanks to some very important people in my life.” the look she gives him leaves little doubt who she’s talking about. Arya leans over the edge, kissing him. “Now,” she begins as she pulls away. “Turn off your phone and come join me.” 

Gendry smirks, having no desire or will to refuse her. 

-

-

-

-

-

Arya feels the chill as consciousness finds her. She almost expects to see her breath as she opens her eyes, but instead, all she sees is a man standing at the foot of her bed. He’s tall, light hair, balding on top. His eyes are brown, his skin pale and his build that of a man who doesn’t get out much. She stares at him, taking in every detail, every line and crease on his face.

It seems to take him a moment to notice her, but when he does, he looks… afraid? She thinks about how sad that is, and wonders how she ever could have hated this man. Slowly she sits up. He looks as though he wants to run away. How much of this man’s life has been spent running away from his demons? Well no more. 

“I forgive you.” she speaks softly, her voice a mere whisper in the dark. “I forgive you.” she repeats, watching his face crumble as her words sink in. 

He never gets the chance to answer, or speak for that matter, because before he can do so, a bright warm light appears behind him and he turns to look. He takes a step back and as if in response to his fear, a shape begins to appear from the light. Within a moment the shape takes form, Lommy standing before him. Gone is the ratty green t-shirt and the old worn jeans, replaced now by a perfectly tailored white suit. 

“Come on.” he says, holding out a hand to him. “There are better things waiting for you now.” it takes a moment for him to react, but eventually he takes Lommy’s hand, allowing him to pull him into the light. 

As it fades and darkness returns, Arya slips back under the covers, curling into Gendry’s side and quickly falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering about what happened in the house before it exploded, that will all be covered in the next story.


End file.
